Horatia Hardy
Horatia Hardy is the youngest child and daughter of Captain John Hardy and his wife, Frances "Fanny" Harte (d.1807). She is the younger sister of Jane Hardy, a camp follower in the Second Foot Guards. She is played by Rosie. Family Captain Jno. Hardy, RN; father Frances "Fanny" Hardy (nee Harte); mother (d.1807) Stephen (b.1780) and Horatio (b.1785); elder brothers Jane (b.1779); elder sister Childhood Horatia was born at Barsham Grove in Barsham, Suffolk in the December of 1789. Growing up, Horatia was extremely close to her elder sister Jane and also, her brother Horatio (Horace). They were a tight trio; and, though in varying stages of maturity, never lacked when it came to sibling love. That's not to say they didn't have their moments when it came to sharing! On the other hand, Horatia did not see much of her eldest brother Stephen during her childhood. He was, to the disappointment of the family, and certainly to Captain Hardy - an unfortunately gross and affected man, who rather spent his days taking great delight in the bullying and blackmailing of ladies in society. He was rarely spoken of after 1798; but was rumoured to be residing in Dublin City. In her early adolescence, Horatia lost her mother to a complication of Appendicitis. Shortly after her mother's death, she left behind England to travel Spain and the continent. Appearance & Personality Adorned with freckles, muddy brown eyes and prone to unhealthy bouts of blushing (Rosacea), Horatia sticks out like a sore thumb when next to a pasty debutante in white. Undeniably a girl from the wilds of Suffolk; to those higher up in society, she is an odd and unusual specimen. When it comes to her nature and personality; Horatia is a calm and collected woman, with her head screwed on the right way round. Unlike many ladies she could name, she is never prone to so-called 'swoons'. She does not believe for a moment that they are real ailments, and rather thinks it is all a ruse to attract the right attention from the right gentlemen. She does not hold with such feebleness. Some may also say she is a hard woman to befriend, as is said for most of the Hardy clan, especially the Captain. But alas, deep inside, Horatia is a deeply loving person - who only wishes to be loved in return. Though with insecurities about her appearance to gentlemen, she is a deeply passionate and loyal young woman when it comes to matters of the heart. Talents and weaknesses Though without a traditional education befitting a young lady, she hasn't come out too badly in that respect. She can, rather begrudgingly, draw and paint - but she tends not to bother with such time-consuming things that will only frustrate and annoy her. She sings extremely well, a Hardy trait - both her brother Horatio and sister Jane can sing with as much gusto as a ship full of bawdy sailors when given the chance. She enjoys collecting broadside sheets for her extensive (but secret) collection. As well as a great singer, she writes extremely witty novels and is a great reader. The Wrecking of the ScryerCategory:CharactersCategory:Civilians In September 1809, Horatia was en route to England, from Constantinople aboard her father's ship. By misfortune, the French set up a ruse to lead the ship towards the shoals, hence breaking up with much loss of life. Horatia was rescued along with her maid by the ''Terpsichore. ''She was one of few survivors.